The Reality Documents
by Spiderkman
Summary: A boy and his friends realize that something is not true in their world after the discovery of a document. They are soon followed by a man named king's men. Who will help them? What is true, what isn't? find out here in, "The Reality Documents"
1. Prologue

Well, here's my first story, hope you all like it. I am working on it. Everything is changed in this book. I want to thank Nostalgia'sMyBestFriend for helping me with it and I want to thank you for reading it!

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, 1987<strong>

**Discussion recorded in 'Hotel De' Burg'**

**The Conversation between two males. Their Names are unknown.**

"**You're sure they are hidden?"**

"**That's why you hired me."**

"**Yes, but I need your services a few more times."**

"**Seriously? Why are you having me do all this?"**

"**Because No one and I mean NO one, must know about the documents."**

"**Why are they so damn important?"**

"**Because, this history must not be known."**

"**Can I read at least one?"**

"**I guess I was wrong."**

"**Wrong about what?"**

"**I no longer need your services."**

**A gun shot rang out. Hotel De' Burg many people were rushed out of the hotel. The 'gunman' had only shot once and took his own life. His name was Reni Chezvic, he was in room 12. Why he took his life no one knows. And this transcript your reading is the opening to a world you didn't know existed. The world where the reality you know isn't real. This world's only known existence is through the documents hidden around the world. My favorite game is chess. Welcome to my game, pawn.**

**From,**

**King**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Johnson's Residence, 2011**

**Jax Johnson's (13) Findings.**

**I woke up with such a head ache that morning. I felt like the world around me was shaking. I looked in the mirror and washed water in my face. I felt better. I looked up at my brown straight hair in the mirror. I combed it and prepared for school. I finished. Changed into some clothes and went downstairs. Mom made breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Dad was reading the news and eating a crispy piece of bacon. I said "Hi" to my parents and everything was good. I ate my eggs and bacon in peace. There's one advantage to having your sister in college. Anyway, I went and grabbed my book bag. I kissed my mom goodbye and gave my dad a hug and left for school. Along the way Angelina, my neighbor, joined me on my walk to school.**

**Angelina said "Hi Jax, how are you. You look sick. Oh well. Anyway I got some news for you! I finally found a spot where I am allowed to dig!"**

**Angelina wasn't like most girls my age. Most were annoying girls who had 'posses' following them and acting as their puppets. Angelina on the other hand loves to find treasure. She talks about nothing but digging holes and finding treasure in school. When people make fun of her, her eyes almost turn as red as her hair. She's weird. Then again I wasn't like other boys my age either. Most guys had huge muscles and threatened to squish me. Well, except for Johnny. We met when we were five. When we met we knew we had to be friends. My name is Jax Johnson and his is Johnny Jackson. He is very skinny and is obsessed with computers. I on the other hand really like new and dangerous ways to do anything. We three try to stick together.**

**I said to Angelina "Really where?"**

"**Right behind your house!"**

"**No way, my parents would get super angry!"**

"**Well, I already invited Johnny."**

"**Fine, but at night time. Don't wanna risk getting caught"**

"**We can blame it on scooter!"**

**Scooter is my huge Dalmatian. He is the funniest thing I have ever seen. I swear when he does something bad he smiles in your face. I love him.**

"**Scooter has taken the fall for too many of our heists before."**

"**Fine, a rabid badger came into your yard for no other purpose than to pick a fight with the grass we walk on."**

"**If we pull this off, that badger just won his fight!"**

**School, what a lying word. Take out the 'S' and the 'H' and you get cool. But school is never cool (well, at least for my school). The teachers are a bunch of overpowered dictators with rulers instead of a whip, but it probably hurts twice as much. My homeroom teacher Mr. Don is the only one who seems like he won't smack you. He is a music teacher.**

**Mr. Don invited us into class and said "Welcome everyone, today we will be learning about Beethoven's fifth. And, you get to have a half a day today!"**

**That day I had music, social studies, math, science, and finally dismissal. Social Studies was about the death of John Kennedy. Math we learned the Fibonacci sequence. Science was about dissecting a seed, and dismissal was just a long and polite way for the teachers to say, get out so I can get some coffee!**

**On the walk home me, Johnny, and Angelina talked about the treasure we would find. I wanted a map to a dangerous haunted treasure. Angelina wanted to find some treasure to save all the walking. And Johnny wanted a new computer. Just as things were going normal something changed.**

**Everything around me was frozen, it became dark. I looked straight forward and saw two black shadows. One shadow was of a man in a strait jacket. The other was a man in a trench coat and had a hat on. I couldn't clearly see the man in the hat, but the man in the strait jacket I will never forget. He was staring into my eyes. He had red eyes that were scarred with slashes. He had no hair and he was trying to tell me something. He mouthed the words, "Es gibt kein Entrinnen."**

**I thought, 'What is going on? What does that mean?' Then the man in the trench coat said, "Enough!"**

**Suddenly everything returned to normal, the shadows were gone and everyone kept walking.**

**The rest is pretty boring. I tried to explain to the others, they didn't believe, they thought I was chickening out, blah blah blah. Now I'll go to the night we were digging the hole!**

**I went outside and sure enough Johnny and Angelina were waiting for me. I grabbed my dad's lucky rock and went outside to meet them.**

**My dad's lucky rock was given to him by his dad, and my grandpa got it from my great grandpa, and so on and so forth all the way back past the civil war, past the revolutionary war, and (supposedly) in prehistoric times. It is my family's that is extremely important. But when I look at is all I see is a rock, an old misshapen, discolored rock. But whenever I carry it with me something unusual happens. Once I had it in my pocket and I found the cellar to my schools basement. It was dark and creepy, but I did find a box full of confiscated stuff from different kids. I returned from the cellar and showed it to the students. Sadly the principle was watching and took the box away. I found an old pocketknife in that box and kept it in my pocket. Currently it is in a case in my room.**

**I went to the backyard. It is difficult to sneak out of the house with the squeaky floors, but I have memorized the squeaky spots and can avoid them, I am light on my feet thanks to karate classes. I went to my friends and began to whisper to them.**

"**Alright, I supplied the area. Now Angelica, got the supplies?"**

**She looked up and dropped a bag full of shovels "yes, and a toy one from my baby brother!"**

"**Ok…" said Johnny, "I brought a metal detector, don't worry Jax, it has a silent mode. The dial at the bottom will turn red when it senses something close metal, yellow if it is far down, and green if nothing."**

**We began the search. For a while nothing seemed to happen. I began to give up hope. Then I saw the dial turn red. **

"**WE FOUND SOME…" I had to grab Angelica's mouth to keep her quiet. I released and she whispered, "Thing."**

**Johnny grabbed out supplies. One metal shovel nearly cut me. I told him to watch it. We began digging. The ground was dissolving. It was thirty minutes later and nothing. It couldn't be that we weren't digging hard enough; we had to help each other get in and out! **

"**Johnny is that metal detector working?" asked Angelina.**

"**Yes, I put in fresh batteries this morning. Maybe it was yellow that meant close and red meant far."**

**We suddenly heard a loud noise; a car had pulled in the driveway. We got out of the hole, packed up our supplies and ran. I climbed my mom's "garden fence" and into my window. I went into bed and pretended to sleep as mom and dad went to see who was at the door. I got up and went in my pocket for my dad's lucky rock. It wasn't their! Oh no! Dad is going to be so angry! How did I get this hole in my pocket? Then I remembered, when Johnny nearly cut off my leg he must have cut my pants instead. I ran to my door and closed it. I climbed down the "garden fence" and jumped into the hole.**

**Where is it? I searched, I dug, but it was nowhere! Suddenly I turned around and saw my rock! I reached and grabbed it. I smiled. Suddenly I looked down where the rock was and saw a rotten chest. It was small enough for me to dig out. I pulled it to where I was and opened it. I looked inside and saw a folder. The folder was old and disintegrating, the paper inside was the color of a marshmallow when perfectly golden. I opened the folder and began to read the document. It was labeled: "Reality Document One" It also had a note at the bottom of the page.**


End file.
